Wake Up Call
by Emri
Summary: Oneshot. Faberry song fic based on the song, 'Wake Up Call' by Maroon 5. Rachel is cheating on her wife, Quinn with a string of men. Quinn knows about it and she deals with it the only way that she can...


**A/N: I just want to warn you that this story lightly deals with some issues of abuse and hints at some other bad stuff. I think it is still well within the T rating though.**

_I didn't hear what you were saying_

_I answer questions, never, maybe..._

When she had been a child, Quinn Fabray had promised herself that no matter what happened in her life that she would find the person she was meant to be with and when she did she would make sure that her marriage was nothing like her parent's marriage.

It was the whispered promise that she would repeat to herself night after night as she buried her head in her hands and curled in on herself as the angry voices and the loud crashes and bangs echoed through her cavernous childhood home.

Often the small girl would cry herself to sleep, swearing up and down that she would never have to deal with this again once she turned 18 and moved away from Ohio and all the bad emotions her home had come to represent for her.

The determination of the young Quinn Fabray had carried through into her adult life and she managed to keep her promise to herself. She never once raised a hand to her wife as Russell Fabray had, she never once screamed obscenities as Judy Fabray had and every night she could go to sleep content in the knowledge that her marriage to the woman she loved was nothing like what her parents had suffered through.

What she failed to realise however was that she had gone so extremely far to the other end of the scale to avoid the anger she had experienced through her young life that even after only two years, her and Rachel's marriage could accurately be described as dead.

Its why they fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed, facing away from each other, it was why they barely ever said that they loved each other and it was currently the reason why Rachel was looking at Quinn with her big brown eyes full of hurt.

"You forgot again didn't you." It wasn't a question because the blank look on Quinn's face when Rachel mentioned the dinner they were supposed to be attending that evening, said it all.

"Rachel I have been very busy lately and it is possible that you didn't mention it." Quinn said in her most reasonable voice but it did not convince Rachel as she had been talking about this dinner for the past week. She wanted to avoid the argument however and so, as she always did, she dropped the subject of her, mentioning it before and just asked the question again.

"So will you be coming tonight?" She tried to keep the hopeful edge out of her voice because more often than not, Quinn would destroy her hope and she hated being disappointed.

"Maybe." Quinn said non-committally as she picked up her travel mug full of coffee and headed out the door without a single word of goodbye and Rachel felt herself visibly deflate as soon as she heard the door close behind her wife.

Quinn was always so cold and distant with her but it was only since they got married. Two years ago she could have honestly and sincerely professed her undying love for the blonde but now she wasn't sure that she could truthfully say she loved Quinn. Not this Quinn at least.

She busied herself getting ready to go to her rehearsals for the Broadway show she was currently starring in and tried to let her happiness from reaching her dream warm her but all it managed to do was make her think of the meal that she and Quinn would hopefully be sharing with her cast mates that evening and how awkward it could possibly be. Quinn seemed to show no emotion around Rachel any more.

At times she wondered if Quinn was cheating on her and at the end of that thought she realised that she couldn't blame her if she was. If the right offer came along she would do the same thing because it was leaving a hole in her heart to be living with the zombie of the woman she once loved.

_And I'm not kind if you betray me_

_So, who the hell are you to save me?..._

Quinn wasn't cheating on Rachel, although her detached behaviour in normal circumstances could be misconstrued as that, because at the end of the day she really did love the brunette.

But she was damaged.

The day that they actually got married, Quinn started to panic. She was afraid that she would become like her parents and she couldn't bear to hurt Rachel like that, so she froze out her emotions. If she couldn't feel anger then she wouldn't ever hit Rachel or spew viscous words at her.

At the same time she did realise that she was blocking out all other emotions too but if that was what it took to keep Rachel safe then it was a price she was willing to pay. At least she could still call the petite diva hers.

She had to admit that she had not known about the dinner that night at all but knew that Rachel had probably mentioned it a dozen times. In her defence she had been in work a lot recently and things were getting incredibly hectic. The Government had been cutting funds so that there was a lot less Public Defenders of late but still the same workload. To say things had been crazy would be an understatement.

Wanting to make it up to Rachel, she made sure that she got out of work a couple of hours early so that she could make it to the restaurant for seven for the dinner. She didn't have the time to get changed but as she was a lawyer she was wearing smart clothes from work anyway and so just drove straight to the restaurant to surprise Rachel.

When she pulled up she spotted Rachel's car already parked outside and Quinn realised that the brunette had thought that Quinn wouldn't show up and so had already arrived and gone inside.

She walked into the fancy restaurant and tried to straighten her shirt a little as she did so although her efforts had obviously not impressed the wait staff as her waiter gave her a dirty look as she was escorted to the appropriate table.

Quinn's usually purposeful stride faltered as she got within a few feet of the table and saw the love of her life sat with a strange man draped across her. The brunette man had his curly haired head burrowed into her neck and one arm across her waist and the other by her shoulder.

He removed himself as Quinn watched and he opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by Quinn as she came storming up to the table.

"What the hell is this Rachel? Are you cheating on me?" Her voice was the same cold and indifferent tone that she used at home even though her rage was burning her alive inside. It was times like this she knew she had to drown her emotions or risk hurting Rachel.

It was the wrong thing for Quinn to have done.

Rachel realised what the situation had looked like to Quinn. Her co-star, Jesse, had already had one too many drinks and as he had sat down, he slipped and fell into Rachel. He used his hands to get himself up and looked like he was about to apologize when Quinn had made her presence known.7

She understood why Quinn had accused her of cheating but what really annoyed her was that Quinn's attitude and voice seemed to give the impression that she didn't care what Rachel had been doing. It sounded like Quinn was merely asking a question on a boring topic that held no interest for her.

"He slipped Quinn, he wasn't coming on to me, I didn't ask him to do it. Stop this before you make a fool of yourself." Rachel was barely concealing her rage at this point and with one look at the intoxicated Jesse now struggling to pick up the menu in his inebriated state, Quinn decided to believe her.

Quinn nodded her head, said, "I don't need to you to tell me what to do," then walked away before her anger got the better of her.

That was the first night that Quinn Fabray fell asleep in a bar, drinking away all of her problems and neglected going home to her wife.

That was the first night that Rachel Fabray cheated on her wife.

_If you needed love, well then ask for love_

_Could have given love, now I'm taking love..._

Rachel woke up the next morning naked in her own bed for the first time in two years and in her early morning confusion she nearly had a panic attack when she rolled over to see a head of curly brown hair instead of the blonde locks she was used to.

When she remembered what had happened with Jesse the previous night she automatically felt guilty but then Quinn's reaction's from last night came back to her along with the strong belief that her wife no longer loved her.

Quinn showed no emotion when she thought Rachel was cheating on her. She obviously didn't care so Rachel decided to get her needs attended to elsewhere. It was the first time in a very long time that she had felt appreciated and looked after even if it was only via drunken sex with a colleague.

Her guilt slipped away just as Jesse did before Quinn stumbled through the front door looking decidedly worse for wear. It was clear she had been drinking all night and hadn't been bothered enough to come home. It reaffirmed Rachel's belief that she had done nothing wrong.

When Quinn had finally woken up that morning she found that she had fallen off her barstool and had been sleeping on the floor but Santana, her best friend and now drinking buddy, had also led down on the floor and gone to sleep next to her in an attempt to make her feel less out of place.

She appreciated the effort though it was probably only made due to the fact that Quinn had paid for everything the previous night and managed to pull herself up and drive herself home without her hangover driving her to suicide.

She barely spoke to Rachel and just headed straight upstairs to get changed so that she could go to work, although she seriously doubted she would get anything productive done in the state she was in.

Quinn caught a glimpse of them out of the corner of her eye and found herself just staring at the green fabric peeking out from under the bed. From under her bed. Her world slowly stopped and a soon to be well known ache started inside her as she thought about where she could get a drink so early in the morning to ease the pain of her discovery.

There was a pair of boxer shorts underneath the bed.

She got changed after about five minutes and couldn't help but feel that if Rachel had really needed someone to satisfy those needs then she should have just asked her. It would have been hard to control her emotions during that type of activity but she would have done it if that was what Rachel had needed.

It was too late now though and she knew that she wouldn't be able to look at Rachel without seeing her having sex with a faceless and nameless man in her head.

_And its not my fault, 'cause you both deserve_

_What's coming now, so don't say a word..._

At first it hurt her to know that Rachel was cheating on her but despite the revelation she continued to act the same way around the house and block everything out until she was able to get out of work early one day.

Her boss had told her that she could have the afternoon off as she didn't look very well, although the cause was a hangover which she didn't mention, so at noon she found herself parked outside the house and she noticed that Rachel was also home and the gardener's truck was parked outside.

A few steps into the hallway and she heard it.

A moan. Rachel's moan followed by a distinctly masculine moan which if she was a betting woman she would have attributed to Puck, their gardener. She couldn't listen to it any more as she grabbed some spare money they kept around the house, left the house quietly and picked up Santana so that they could drink the next sixteen hours away.

Something was different this time however. Instead of every drink sending Quinn towards the blissful oblivion she so craved, it fuelled her anger so that sip by sip she was becoming more enraged by her adulterous wife.

"She deserves to be punished." Quinn murmured quietly in her drunken haze clearly only to herself but Santana, who was close by, heard as well. She had arguably drank a lot more than Quinn but at her best friend's words she sobered out slightly.

"You don't mean that Q." Of course Santana had figured out what was going on, mainly from Quinn's drunken ramblings but her intoxicated words had painted a pretty clear picture.

"Oh yes I do mean it. They both deserve to feel the pain they are causing me." Quinn said getting more and more worked up.

"Then you would go to jail and you know better than anyone how great that place is." Santana realised she had won as she saw Quinn's face scrunch up in disgust as she thought of the Lima women's correctional facility and the hardcore women she had failed from preventing being sent there. She would become someone's bitch in thirty seconds flat and that was not something she wanted so she let the thought fizzle out of her brain as she flooded her system with yet more alcohol.

_Would have bled to make you happy_

_You didn't have to treat me that way_

_And now you beat me at my own game..._

Silence.

It was something that Quinn had become so used to over the past two years and it was something that she used to treasure as a child. It meant that her parent's weren't fighting. It meant that if either her mother or father had passed out and the other parent wasn't quite done letting out their emotions that she was safe from either physical or verbal abuse.

She never could decide which one she preferred. Most of the time it was the physical she preferred because at least at the end she would pass out and wake up and pretend that nothing happened. With the verbal, the words always stayed with you, long after you had woken up and the night had passed.

Right now she was close to praying that Rachel would say something to her. The brunette hadn't been her overly talkative self in a long time, mainly because it was like talking to a brick wall when she spoke to Quinn but she always at least tried to start a conversation.

Today there was nothing but silence and Quinn couldn't help but see the irony that she was receiving the same treatment that she had given Rachel for the entirety of their married life and she now realised just how awful it was and how badly she had been treating the brunette.

Once upon a time Quinn had promised anything to make this girl happy but here she was, sat in their kitchen, unable to even make eye contact with her. Could she really blame her for getting what she needed from elsewhere?

A small part of her told her that she had no right to be angry but the dominant part of her mind was screaming at her that Rachel had no right to do this to her, no matter what Quinn had done.

_Wake up call, caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me any more, don't you care about me?_

_I don't think so..._

Another morning after another night of slowly eating through their joint bank account with an excessive amount of alcohol and Quinn walked into her house a little more put together than usual but still too hungover to realise that it was odd that Rachel wasn't awake yet and busying herself around the house.

She opened the bedroom door and realised about a second too late, the reason why Rachel was still asleep. Rachel had had an exhausting night as could be seen by the naked blond man led in her bed next to her equally naked wife.

She didn't know how long she watched them, her fingers loosening an imaginary bottle of alcohol, feeling her heart tear a little more and thinking of stupid names for the large lipped man unconscious in front of her.

When Rachel sighed happily in her sleep and snuggled into the man who pulled her closer at the same time, Quinn couldn't watch any longer.

She realised that her wife no longer loved her. She had given her every reason not to but Rachel had also promised for better and for worst. Did two years of the worst constitute the period that Rachel would muddle through before giving up on Quinn? It obviously was or Rachel wouldn't being getting naked with every man she stumbled across in New York City.

_Six foot tall, came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead_

_He won't come around here any more, come around here? I don't think so..._

Quinn had finally decided to make Rachel talk to her. Needless to say that it ended in a huge argument and with Quinn sleeping on the sofa wishing either for a bottle of alcohol or Rachel in her arms.

Just as she was drifting off to sleep on the uncomfortable, lumpy sofa cushions, she heard a bump from upstairs and immediately started to worry for Rachel's safety.

She sprang up from her position, more alert and sober than she had been in a while due to the fact that she hadn't gone out drinking that night in favour of trying to sort things out with Rachel.

She walked over to the set of drawers in the corner of the room and removed the gun that she kept in there for emergencies so that she could protect herself from the potential intruder upstairs.

Creeping quietly up the stairs and across the hallway, she managed to reach the bedroom door and pause to listen for more noises. Another very clear bump sounded from inside as well as two very different sets of breathing.

Before Quinn had a chance to think things through properly, she sprang into the room and at the sight of the tall, dark shadow moving in front of the window, Quinn just reacted.

She let off a shot straight into his oversized chest.

_I'm so sorry darling, did I do the wrong thing?_

_Oh what was I thinking? Is his heart still beating..._

Once upon a time she had claimed that orange was her favourite colour however now it just served to cause her fear as she caught a glimpse of orange out of the corner of her eye and knew what was coming. The very thing she knew would happen if she ever got sent to jail and what had dissuaded her from hurting Rachel on a drunken whim many weeks ago.

She had gotten used to it, as much as anyone can ever get used to that sort of treatment but as she had spent that majority of her life being mistreated in one way or another it wasn't too much of a stretch for her to accept this new twist brought on by the hands of her fellow inmates.

It hadn't even helped that she had fought for most of these women, in her role as Public Defender, in an attempt to keep them out of prison. She thought that would have made her some allies but those particular women just seemed to hate her more as they believed she had failed them and deserved to be punished.

A week. That was how long had passed since that night.

When the lights had come on and Quinn saw the naked man led on the floor clutching a gun shot wound and her naked wife pulling scarves from her wrist and looking on in horror, it didn't take her long to realise what had happened.

The man had been a very welcome intruder in her house and in her bed.

All she could do was fall to the floor and look at the gun in her hands with disbelief until the uniformed men came and carried both her and the man out of the house and into two very different vehicles.

Quinn hadn't heard from Rachel since that night and it honestly surprised her that she hadn't come to see her yet and today was the day of her trial. She thought that Rachel would post her bail so that she wouldn't have to stay in prison but she had been disappointed and forced to spend a week in hell.

Two hours before the trial Rachel decided to come and speak with Quinn and although it was out of visiting hours they were allowed to meet because Rachel was a witness in Quinn's impending trial.

She was led into a room by a armed guard where she took a seat and looked at Rachel through a thick plastic screen. Brown eyes were filled with ice and her face emotionless, in the same mask that Quinn had perfected throughout her life.

"I'm sorry." Quinn whispered after a few minutes of silence. She had never been angry enough about Rachel's cheating to do something like this, she honestly thought she was protecting her wife and was sorry things had turned out this way.

Dead eyes swivelled to stare right through her as Rachel ignored her and stated clearly, "He died in hospital this morning. You will be tried for murder." The thought didn't seem to sadden her or effect her in any way at all.

"At the trial, what will you say?" Quinn asked carefully, also guarding her expression.

"That you shot him in cold blood because of what we were doing. You were jealous."

"Jealous? You are my wife, I have every right to be angry with you and your lovers." Quinn was practically shouting and had risen from her plastic chair to push her hands against the screen.

Her actions didn't seem to affect Rachel in the slightest however as she merely turned her head to look out of the window as she murmured, "Not any more."

Quinn's confused look was erased when Rachel pressed some papers up against the clear plastic so she could read them.

Divorce papers.

Nothing really registered as the papers were shoved in front of her, a pen jammed into her hand and she was forced to scrawl on the page.

When looking back on the event, Quinn would not have said she was forced. Rachel deserved better than what she could give her. She was going to jail, that seemed pretty likely and even if she didn't then she hadn't been giving Rachel what she needed and she knew she still couldn't.

Quinn liked to think that signing the paper was the last act that she could do for Rachel to help her and to set her free.

As Rachel walked out of the room, the papers now neatly folded under her arm, Quinn called out to stop her, needing to ask one last question.

"Did I do the wrong thing?" She asked in reference to the shooting.

"Yes." She said it without turning around and walked straight out of the door afterwards but that answer had told Quinn Rachel's feelings towards the whole of their lives together and not just the incident.

That was the moment that she lost hope. It was in that second that she let the blackness that constantly surrounded her from the first time her five year old ears had heard her mother's screams, completely submerge her.

She would spend the rest of her life in jail for the murder of a man that she didn't know the name of and she didn't want to be a part of a world where she was destined to rot away, uncared for and completely lost.

So she let the madness take her. It just made things easier.

_Don't you care about me any more?_

_I don't think so..._

**A/N: This was my first attempt at writing an angsty story so I would really appreciate knowing what you guys thought of it. I hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
